


Meet Me On My Knees

by Sister_Grimm



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Gangbang, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Matt Duchene Just Wants To Be Good, Overstimulation, Playoff BJs, Reward Sex, Very Soft and Only Kind Of Porn, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: The series is tied. The series is tied thanks to him





	Meet Me On My Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Unfortunately Horny for Matt Duchene Club for getting me to write my contribution to encourage the Jackets

The series is tied. The series is tied. It’s like a refrain in his head as they head back to the hotel. The ways the team is jostling him affectionately warms his skin as they spill out towards the lobby. He can see Josh and Nick talking behind him and Josh shuffles forward, head down. “Nick says you earned a reward, dude.”

He raises an eyebrow, “Reward?”

Josh nods, “Game winner, reward.” Like it’s obvious. And Matt can’t help but nod along to Josh’s easy energy. So he listens as Josh says, “Go to your room, have a shower, get cleaned up and then join us in my room.”

His skin feels flushed as he nods at the direction.

In retrospect the whole situation should feel weird but as he lingers in front of Josh’s door, his heart is already racing, hasn’t stopped since the game and he’s in sweatpants and a CBJ t-shirt, hair still damp as he knocks on the door.

Josh answers the door easily because of course he does. Josh who ushers him in easily with a casually protective hand on the small of Matt’s back that makes him feel unbelievably cared for. The sensation prickles in his stomach, new and almost alien after so long. Not since Roy and the Olympics but now is not the time for this. It’s Josh who tilts Matt’s head with a gentle touch and asks, “We want to reward you for a job well done. If you’re interested.”

Matt’s antsy, standing with his back to the door, Josh’s hand burning hot on his skin and he nods.

“Can you say it, please?”, Josh asks and the room is so silent, the eyes of his teammates on him even now.

“Yes. Please.”, he says, a little desperate and a lot easy for it and turns his head to press a kiss against Josh’s hand or what he can reach really.

“Good. You’re so good for us.”, Josh says and he guides him back to the bed. It’s Nick who helps him out of his clothes, peels his t-shirt over his head and eases his sweats past his half hard dick. 

“Think you can lay down, babe?”, Josh asks calmly.

Matt nods, sitting down on the bed slowly and scooting up so he’s laying in the middle of the bed. Josh holds up the ties and says, “We want this to be about you. Can we?”

Matt’s silent for a moment and then nods, Josh lightly tapping his thighs, “Words, Matt.”

It feels oddly formal to hear Josh use his first name but all things considered it makes sense.

“Yes. Please.”, he already feels breathless and no one has even touched him yet. It’s Josh who ties the tie around his eyes and the darkness is soothing, away from the intense eyes of his teammates.

“We good?”, and that is Josh’s voice as someone runs a hand over his chest.

“Yes. Yes.”, his voice barely wanting to form words right now and someone lifts his arms above his head and ties them loosely. The knot isn’t very secure and it might be more aesthetics than anything and that makes him blush more, how he looks on the bed, his mouth half open and his hands above his head.

And then someone’s lips brush his and oh, it’s a lot without his vision to compensate, a electric shot through his body, a hand dragging over his chest, nails scraping down and then easing his boxer briefs off, dick hard against his stomach. And a tight grip for just a few strokes that aren’t nearly enough to ease his tension and he whimpers, a weight settling between his legs and a mouth closing on his cock and he has to fight to keep his hips from canting up into the heat. And he mumbles out nonsense trying not to curse as someone else kisses him. The person sucking his dick pulls off and says, “This is your reward, you can fuck my mouth if you want.”

It’s Zach, apparently, who closes his mouth over Matt’s dick again and this time he lets his hips move thrusting up slightly more each time Zach pulls back but it’s not enough, the angle he’s at not giving him quite the leverage he needs but what he’s missing in force, Zach is providing in desire to torture and Matt’s orgasm hits him like a truck with barely a moment to warn Zach who drags his teeth over Matt’s thigh and Josh speaks, “How many times do you think you can come?”

Jesus, he’s not eighteen anymore but when he feels a thick lube slick finger against his hole he can feel the faint curl of arousal beginning again. “Think you can come like this?” And it’s Josh’s voice and someone else speaks next.

Cam, above him, “You look real pretty like this, Matt. All spread out for us.” And he presses his finger in slowly, like he’s waiting for Matt as Matt rolls his hips into the touch because even after one orgasm, it’s not enough and when the curl of a second finger drags over his prostate he cries out body arching and the tears that had threatened to spill out from the stretch and the way his dick has already started getting hard again slip out of his eyes dampening the blindfold and rolling down his cheeks.

If the first orgasm hit him like a bag of bricks, he can feel the second building for what feels like hours as Cam works him with his fingers, interspersed only with kisses and a brief monologue about how Matt would look with a dick in his mouth. And he keens, coming with more force than he would have anticipated at the image that pops in his head.

“You want that?”, Josh asks from where he hasn’t moved by Matt’s head.

“Yes. Yeah.”, and he’s a little bit sobbing, come cooling on this stomach as someone eases their dick between his lips and he nearly whites out at that. The position is a little awkward but the slow thrusts, the slide agains his tongue grounds him. And after that it starts to be hard to keep track.

He’s pretty sure he feels Ryan’s slim fingers in his ass and he bites back more curses than he knows he thinks as he’s rocked dry.

He suspects it’s Sergei from the set of his shoulders under Matt’s legs who drags the flat of his tongue over his asshole as Josh plays with his hair and makes soothing noises at each sob and needy keen.

But as for who wraps a lube covered hand around his dick while his body shakes and he instinctively shrinks away from the touch? Or who fucks his mouth so slowly he can’t believe he could get off on it even as his own hips twitch against nothing?

He recognizes Josh’s beard rubbing against his thigh as he works his way over to Matt’s dick, pressing two fingers into him and he’s so easy for it, for the heat of Josh’s mouth and the feeling off his fingers and someone else, Zach he thinks though it’s getting increasingly hard to tell in a come drunk haze, telling him how good he’s doing and he whines. Maybe-Zach presses two fingers against his lips and he sucks them into his mouth as he rolls his hips barely able to believe that he’s still capable as he drives his feet into the bed for better leverage and they shake out under him almost immediately and he sobs around Zach’s fingers, the tears hot against his skin and he comes again.

But this time when Josh and he knows it’s Josh pulls off because Zach eases the blindfold off no one else approaches. It’s Josh who unties his hands rubbing the wrists until the feeling comes back, and he’s barely aware of the other teammates leaving, just Zach ruffling his hair as he says, “Take care of him, Andy.”

Josh laughs, helps him take a few sips from the Gatorade bottle by the bed and then helps him arrange himself so he’s almost surrounded by Josh’s bulk.


End file.
